Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{250} - \sqrt{160}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{250} - \sqrt{160}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 10} - \sqrt{16 \cdot 10}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{10} - \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{10}$ $= 5\sqrt{10} - 4\sqrt{10}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 4 )\sqrt{10} = \sqrt{10}$